<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We gon burn the whole house down by DeletedAccount3456</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27460006">We gon burn the whole house down</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeletedAccount3456/pseuds/DeletedAccount3456'>DeletedAccount3456</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Heroes of Olympus - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(Frank Zhang), Abused Leo Valdez, BAMF Leo Valdez, Bonding, Brotp, Chatting &amp; Messaging, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, LEO ISN'T DATING CALYPSO, Leo Valdez Needs a Hug, Leo Valdez-centric, Light Angst, Minor Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Minor as in background and they're like 14 &amp; 16, Miscommunication, My First Work in This Fandom, Nonbinary Character, POV First Person, Past Child Abuse, Some Plot, Tagging is a nightmare, This is kinda a chat fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:33:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,373</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27460006</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeletedAccount3456/pseuds/DeletedAccount3456</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Yeah," a pause, "uh huh. Got it," a pause "yeah, yeah, thanks man, love you too, night."<br/>Percy couldn't help but to wonder who Leo was talking to. Peeking over the corner, he sees Leo but no Iris message. Is that a phone? A mortal? And hold the phone-Leo was dating someone!<br/>______<br/>Alternatively: Leo has phone and Percy is a dumbass</p><p>Please be kind as this is my first work on ao3!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Leo Valdez &amp; Original Character(s), Leo Valdez &amp; The Seven, Nico di Angelo &amp; Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Percy Jackson &amp; Leo Valdez, Percy Jackson &amp; The Seven, Piper McLean &amp; Leo Valdez</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Introduction-ish</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi! So I noticed a lack of Leo centric stories here and so I decided to write some!  (It's not that great but it's something.) (Title from AJR)<br/>Making this I realised I'm 100% a Leo stan and maybe a Leo kinnie.<br/>If I mess up the relationship thing for Percabeth that's because aroace and uh yeah.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Yeah," a pause, "uh huh. Got it," a pause "yeah, yeah, thanks man, love you too, night."<br/>I can't help but to wonder who Leo was talking to. Peeking through the door of Bunker 9, I sees Leo but no Iris message. Is that a phone? A mortal? And hold the phone-Leo was dating someone! Oh gods- he's turning my way. Run!! The branches of the non-druid trees snag me was I run past and I know that he heard that. There's no way he didn't. But he isn't following me so I might be alright. Percy, you are an idiot.</p><p>I couldn't wait. Who could he even be dating? Bursting into the Athena cabin, "Leo is dating someone!!" The other demigods grumbled under their breath or rolled around but thankfully didn't say anything. It was important knowledge!<br/>"Percy. It's 2 in the morning. Go to bed." Annabeth said, rolling back around to face the wall. The fancy marble walls with their fancy bunks. I could tell she hadn't been sleeping well still. But she won't accept help and we can't be in the same cabin. Chiron's rules, not mine.<br/>"But-"<br/>"We can talk about this in the morning. Besides, do you really think Leo's partner would be alright with him flirting with every girl he sees?" She does have a point. Ugh fine. I guess I'll go back to bed.<br/>I couldn't help but to sigh and trudge out of the room. It wasn't even that late! I stumbled into my cabin, almost tripping on the decorative step up. Flopping into my bed I realize maybe Annabeth was right.</p><p>______<br/>"Happy summer solstice! I made monster-proof phones!" Leo said and I couldn't help but to be impressed. How in Tartarus did he even do that? Still the phones reminded me of something. It was right on the edge of my brain. Come on, brain, don't fail me again! And it's gone. Something about dating and Leo? If only Hera hadn't messed with my mind.<br/>"I made you all one as well as Reyna because I think she'd kill me if I didn't. She's fucking terrifying."<br/>"Leo! Watch your language around the cinnamon roll!" That was Piper. She was joking of course, but I was suddenly compelled to stop all swearing then and there. Probably an accident.<br/>"We have cinnamon rolls?" Hazel sounded so hopeful. Poor Hazel, stuck not understanding the terminology. Ah well she could totally curse me and I wouldn't know so I probably shouldn't "poor Hazel" her.<br/>"Sorry Hazel, it's just slang. We don't have any food right now." Annabeth, the absolute love of my life, says. Thank you for being the one to let Hazel down. I don't know if I could've done that and not just caved and bought cinnamon rolls.<br/>"And I made y'all a group chat already!"<br/>"Thanks Leo! It's great but now I feel bad we didn't get anything." I say, feeling really bad. He should get stuff too!!<br/>"Hey Leo, I just realized we don't know your birthday." Wait how the heck do we not know it? I know everyone else's!<br/>"It's August 21st!" <br/>"Leo you're telling me you're a Leo?" Annabeth asks, almost jokingly. <br/>"Haha yup! I'm just glad my mom didn't name me after my sign." <br/>"She didn't?"<br/>"Nope. My full name isn't Leo!" Well how come monsters don't use his full name? They're all like, "Perseus Jackson, your time has come" to me. <br/>"But anywho! Change your names on the groupchat please!"<br/>_____<br/>Percy Jackson has changed their name to Seaweed Brain</p><p>Hazel Levesque has changed their name to 💎👑</p><p>Nico di Angelo has changed their name to Deadly</p><p>Annabeth Chase has changed their name to Wise Girl</p><p>Frank Zhang has changed their name to 🇨🇦</p><p>Piper McClean has changed their name to Beauty Queen</p><p>Jason Grace had changed their name to Lighting King💀</p><p>Rachel Elizabeth Dare had changed their name to RED</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>My motivation for this went, "Hi! Hello. It's time for you to write now."</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Deadly has changed their name to Emo 💀</p><p>Emo💀: Hey Jason, why do you have a skull beside your name?</p><p>Badboysupreme: proper english in the chat</p><p>Badboysupreme: I think not</p><p>Badboysupreme has temporarily banned Emo💀 from messaging</p><p>Lightning King💀:  wait youre right</p><p>Lightning King💀 has changed their name to Lightning⚡</p><p>RARA has joined the party! Give them a round of applause!</p><p>RARA: So Leo just handed me this phone and ran? Like should I be concerned he did something to it</p><p>Badboysupreme: well not exactly....</p><p>RARA: I'm this close to What the fuck did you just fucking say about me, you little bitch? I'll have you know I graduated top of my class in the Navy Seals, and I've been involved in numerous secret raids on Al-Quaeda, and I have over 300 confirmed kills. I am trained in gorilla warfare and I'm the top sniper in the entire US armed forces. You are nothing to me but just another target. I will wipe you the fuck out with precision the likes of which has never been seen before on this Earth, mark my fucking words. You think you can get away with saying that shit to me over the Internet? Think again, fucker. As we speak I am contacting my secret network of spies across the USA and your IP is being traced right now so you better prepare for the storm, maggot. The storm that wipes out the pathetic little thing you call your life. You're fucking dead, kid. I can be anywhere, anytime, and I can kill you in over seven hundred ways, and that's just with my bare hands. Not only am I extensively trained in unarmed combat, but I have access to the entire arsenal of the United States Marine Corps and I will use it to its full extent to wipe your miserable ass off the face of the continent, you little shit. If only you could have known what unholy retribution your little "clever" comment was about to bring down upon you, maybe you would have held your fucking tongue. But you couldn't, you didn't, and now you're paying the price, you goddamn idiot. I will shit fury all over you and you will drown in it. You're fucking dead, kiddo. your What the fuck did you just fucking say about me, you little bitch? I'll have you know I graduated top of my class in the Navy Seals, and I've been involved in numerous secret raids on Al-Quaeda, and I have over 300 confirmed kills. I am trained in gorilla warfare and I'm the top sniper in the entire US armed forces. You are nothing to me but just another target. I will wipe you the fuck out with precision the likes of which has never been seen before on this Earth, mark my fucking words. You think you can get away with saying that shit to me over the Internet? Think again, fucker. As we speak I am contacting my secret network of spies across the USA and your IP is being traced right now so you better prepare for the storm, maggot. The storm that wipes out the pathetic little thing you call your life. You're fucking dead, kid. I can be anywhere, anytime, and I can kill you in over seven hundred ways, and that's just with my bare hands. Not only am I extensively trained in unarmed combat, but I have access to the entire arsenal of the United States Marine Corps and I will use it to its full extent to wipe your miserable ass off the face of the continent, you little shit. If only you could have known what unholy retribution your little "clever" comment was about to bring down upon you, maybe you would have held your fucking tongue. But you couldn't, you didn't, and now you're paying the price, you goddamn idiot. I will shit fury all over you and you will drown in it. You're fucking dead, kiddo. up</p><p>RARA: Leo. You have 10 seconds.</p><p>Seaweed Brain: Is that what I think it is? Leo I'm dying great job</p><p>Badboysupreme: she'll never find me</p><p>Lightning ⚡: He's hiding im my closet</p><p>Badboysupreme: come on jaskejrucjwjgidjejvkjrkto</p><p>Beauty Queen: oh he died that's fun</p><p>Beauty Queen: the funerals on Sunday</p><p>Beauty Queen: F in the chat for our fallen comrade</p><p>Lightning⚡: F</p><p>Wise Girl: F</p><p>🇨🇦: F</p><p>💎👑: F.</p><p>💎👑: Did I do that right? </p><p>🇨🇦: You did great</p><p>Seaweed Brain: I leave for two seconds to do my homework and Leo died </p><p>Wise Girl: Again</p><p>Badboysupreme: Hey! I'll have you know I've only died twice!</p><p>Badboysupreme: Wait fuck sorry Nico</p><p>Badboysupreme has unbanned Emo💀 from messaging</p><p>Emo💀: He came back from the dead again... Well time to solve that error!</p><p>RARA: Is him dying a regular occurrence? </p><p>Seaweed Brain: Kinda yeah. Considering he's survived actual death and you-</p><p>Sunshine☀️: Absolutely not Nico! You're still recovering and any deathy powers are dangerous! I will confine you to the infirmary again!</p><p>Badboysupreme: Oh hi you must be Nico's bf-- Will right?</p><p>Badboysupreme: How did you get here and one of the phones- I only made 10</p><p>Sunshine☀️: ✨Magic ✨</p><p>Badboysupreme: @Emo💀 Will is more terrifying than you and you have freaky death powers</p><p>Emo💀: How</p><p>Badboysupreme: I sense I'm digging myself into a hole and if I say anything else I'll just dig myself deeper<br/>________</p><p>RED: What the heck were y'all even doing up at 3 am?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Of Surprises and Memories</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hiii! Author here. My next chapter NOT be chatting/messaging. I've had this written out for a while but I didn't have a way to transfer it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Badboysupreme: HOLY FUCK DO THAT AGAIN AND I'LL FIGHT YOU </p>
<p>Badboysupreme: AND WE BOTH NOW WHO'D WIN</p>
<p>Seaweed Brain: ...</p>
<p>Seaweed Brain: Wrong chat buddy.</p>
<p>Badboysupreme: Oh fuck youre right my bad</p>
<p>Ghost King💀: Who were you messaging?</p>
<p>Wise Girl: Don't be shy, spill</p>
<p>Seaweed Brain: Yeah what'd they do</p>
<p>Badboysupreme: they pranked me ): so naturally I had to get back at them</p>
<p>🇨🇦: Someone in the two camps decided to prank YOU</p>
<p>Badboysupreme: Nope! </p>
<p>🇨🇦: But you just said someone tried to prank you?</p>
<p>🇨🇦: Oh wait nevermind-you were in contact with a mortal weren't you</p>
<p>Wise Girl: Your family?</p>
<p>Badboysupreme: kinda</p>
<p>Seaweed Brain: Wait hang on I'm remembering something</p>
<p>Seaweed Brain: my brains been all fucked up since Hera scrambled it.</p>
<p>Seaweed Brain: I remBER OMG</p>
<p>Wise Girl: So that means you get capitalizated?</p>
<p>Seaweed Brain: Yeah I mean I guess so? Idk ask Leo </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Private Chat with Badboysupreme:</p>
<p>Seaweed Brain: Hey in the Bunker I saw you on the phone-<br/>
Badboysupreme: Oh yeah I kinda forgot about that as well<br/>
Badboysupreme: I just didn't know that was you and I wasn't gonna bring it up with other camper<br/>
Seaweed Brain: YEAH SO ARE YOU DATING ANYONE<br/>
Badboysupreme: nO?<br/>
Badboysupreme: I'm single as fuck dude<br/>
Seaweed Brain: Wait so who were you talking to you when you said ILY too<br/>
Badboysupreme:  LMAO no one really<br/>
Seaweed Brain: Your mom?<br/>
Badboysupreme: Uh<br/>
Badboysupreme: This is gonna be awkward lol-<br/>
Badboysupreme: I don't have any family-<br/>
Badboysupreme: Dirt Face took care of that lmao<br/>
Seaweed Brain: Oh dude I'm so sorry<br/>
Seaweed Brain: If you ever wanna talk about it I'm here.<br/>
Badboysupreme: Yeah I'm your happy sarcastic mechanic! Don't worry about me!<br/>
Seaweed Brain: You don't have to do that dude. <br/>
Badboysupreme: ...<br/>
Badboysupreme: I know.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>WHAT'S UP LOSERS AND REYNA</p>
<p>RARA: This is weird normally this chat is blowing up my phone</p>
<p>🇨🇦: yah this is concerning</p>
<p>Wise Girl: Youre right</p>
<p>Emo💀: What are you talking about?</p>
<p>💎👑: The chat's been quiet for like, 73 days, Nico. I may have been from the past but at least I know that's not a good thing.</p>
<p>💎👑: Wait was that mean? I feel like it was mean. Sorry Nico.</p>
<p>Emo💀: It's been 73 minutes not 73 days. Unless you got stuck in some sort of reverse Lotus Casino. Did you?</p>
<p>💎👑: Nope! It was an exaggeration.</p>
<p>RED: nobody want proper grammer and puntuation 4 texting</p>
<p>RED: wheres @badboysupreme when you need him</p>
<p>badboysupreme: I'm here whats up</p>
<p>RED: Scroll up</p>
<p>badboysupreme: k</p>
<p>Badboysupreme has temporarily banned Emo💀 from messaging</p>
<p>💎👑: No wait! Before you ban me-</p>
<p>💎👑: How do I make it so my phone stops buzzing and buzzing everytime this chat talks?</p>
<p>🇨🇦: settings icon in the top right corner-it'll have a drop menu that will have silence chat on it and click on that</p>
<p>Badboysupreme has temporarily banned 💎👑 from messaging</p>
<p>Badboysupreme has unbanned 💎👑 from messaging</p>
<p>Badboysupreme: I cant-</p>
<p>Badboysupreme: she's too wholesome</p>
<p>RARA: NIcos with me and hes complaining abt y his sister gets to be unbanned but hes still banned</p>
<p>Seaweed Brain: LMAO</p>
<p>Wise Girl: perhps its not intelligent to use slng when hzel &amp; nico r here</p>
<p>RARA: You break your A key or something?</p>
<p>Wise Girl: No!</p>
<p>Wise Girl: It just stopped working. I ws witing to see how long it took for someone to notice</p>
<p>RARA: @badboysupreme care to explain what you did?</p>
<p>Badboysupreme: I didn't do anything? Its possible that</p>
<p>Badboysupreme: yah most likely annabeth or one of her cabin members messed with her phone cause theyre smart or whteve and accidentally broke it</p>
<p>Badboysupreme has unbanned Emo💀 from messaging</p>
<p>Wise Girl: I didnt do nything to it </p>
<p>Wise Girl: hng on let me go question my cbin m8s</p>
<p>Badboysupreme: Have y'all ever thought about killing someone? Cause like-</p>
<p>Emo💀: 😎</p>
<p>RARA: Nico just asked me how to find the "little face pictures" and then proceeded to ask me if he could use that one-</p>
<p>Emo💀: Expose me again I dare you</p>
<p>Badboysupreme: 📝Never📝get📝on📝Nico's📝shit📝list📝 okay got it</p>
<p>Seaweed Brain: Why- whatd they do</p>
<p>Emo💀: he pissed me off</p>
<p>RARA: it was really impressive ngl</p>
<p>Seaweed Brain: no rlly</p>
<p>RARA: Nico just asked me what rlly meant lmao</p>
<p>Emo💀: shut up reyna</p>
<p>Emo💀: he threatened reyna</p>
<p>Emo💀: and he was an arrogant son of a bitch</p>
<p>Beauty Queen: Damn I wish I had a guy who would kill for me (all jokes, ily Jason)</p>
<p>Lightning ⚡: im leaving you for Brick</p>
<p>Beauty Queen: fck u</p>
<p>Badboysupreme: isn't nico like gay</p>
<p>Badboysupreme: he just gives off the vibes</p>
<p>Seaweed Brain: who's all LGBTQ here</p>
<p>Seaweed Brain: I'm bi &amp; trans (he/him)</p>
<p>RED: I'm pan (she/her)</p>
<p>RARA: Aroace (she/they)</p>
<p>Beauty Queen: bi (she/her)</p>
<p>Emo💀: gay</p>
<p>Badboysupreme: bi (he/they)</p>
<p>Lighting ⚡: straight? (He/him)</p>
<p>💎👑: I don't know what those mean</p>
<p>🇨🇦: trixic &amp; non-binary (they/them)</p>
<p>Wise Girl: meet me @ the then cbin, I will explin it to you</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This was a lot longer than I expected it to be. It was only gonna cover up to the private chat between Percy &amp; Leo but it got away from me (':<br/>(Trans Percy brainrot)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>